


Getting Dressed

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amoneki Week, Day 3 Prompt: Clothes, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is out of clean clothes, so he wears Koutarou's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Dressed

The white linen shirt was less like a shirt and more like a dress. Its hem brushed against Kaneki’s knees. The chest was so broad that his collarbone and half of his shoulder were completely exposed, the shirt sliding down his arms.  
  
It was surprisingly alluring.  
  
Once, when they were still just teens, Kaneki and Hide had argued over who looked the most feminine. Though one might expect their argument to be something along the lines of,  
  
“You are!”  
  
“No, you are!”  
  
It was really more like,  
  
“Have you seen my face!? It’s soft and round!”  
  
“Excuse me Mr. Big Shoulders! Try getting those into anything without a massive boatneck!”  
  
The both of them were completely aware that their features were androgynous. Neither of them particularly minded. Hide had used those features to his advantage when he was younger ( _picking fights that he couldn’t finish, then making his voice higher and shyer, making any attackers back down immediately. Ah, masculinity, such a fragile thing_ ). Kaneki had never done so intentionally, but assumed he could pull it off better than Hide.  
  
It had ended in them dressed up in Hide’s mother’s work blouses. They were sheer and much too large to look flattering. They had belted them however, and Kaneki soon won their argument.  
  
It had been a long time since he’d thought of it…but…  
  
Did he have a belt lying around?  
  
Kaneki rifled through the drawers to his left, knowing that though he didn’t keep belts, the owner of his shirt did. Koutarou was always snappily dressed and had a whole host of belts somewhere…  
  
Ties, nope.  
  
Socks, nope.  
  
Boxers…and…oh my. He’d ask about that later.  
  
Finally, his digging revealed several belts, some more appropriate for his waist than others. He grabbed a nice corded one ( _with lots of options for shortening it. Koutarou had narrow hips, but not nearly as narrow as Kaneki’s waist_ ). Quickly, he arranged his new shirt-dress to drape appealingly over his collarbone and folded it to flirt around mid-thigh.  
  
He did a twirl for the mirror and cocked an eyebrow at himself. Though he was far more muscular than he’d ever been before, the white of his body hair made his legs looks completely bare. His face had also grown more angular, however Kaneki found he liked it.  
  
Dangerous, androgynous, but alluring.  
  
Was this what Tsukiyama had in mind when designing his battlesuit? It probably was. It was a good look – versatile...capable of being frightening or flirtatious depending on the situation.  
  
Kaneki eyed the blanket cocoon on his bed. This situation definitely called for flirtatious. He sauntered over, resting on his heels and running his fingers delicately through the black hair poking out of the blankets. An agreeable hum emitted from the cocoon and Kaneki laughed softly.  
  
“Koutarou, I’m out of clean clothes so I borrowed yours.”  
  
He whispered, brushing his lips against an exposed ear ( _which promptly turned red_ ). Koutarou said something unintelligible, his voice rough from sleep, and Kaneki nuzzled against his hair to suppress the chuckle rising in his throat.  
  
“Ken, come back to bed.”  
  
Koutarou muttered, tilting his face out of the blankets. His eyes were still shut but his reaching hand was accurately aimed, winding around Kaneki’s waist ( _snagging on the belt_ ) and pulling him into the bed as Koutarou rolled over. A smile tugged against Kaneki’s lips and he massaged his thumbs into Koutarou's scalp, snuggled in tight against him.  
  
“It’s more fun if I come to bed later.”  
  
Kaneki promised, tugging lightly on the messy dark strands between his fingers. Koutarou’s eyes opened, groggy confusion filling them for a moment before they softened ( _Koutarou always looked at Kaneki in this specific way. It was like…it was difficult to relate it to anything else in his life. Koutarou looked at him like he was precious, like no one else did_ ).  
  
“I like having you in bed now.”  
  
He replied, however he reluctantly let go of Kaneki, allowing him to crawl over him and off of the bed. Koutarou pushed himself up onto his elbows, eying his partner as he sorted himself out. Then, Koutarou’s eyebrows soared when Kaneki turned to face him, striking a playful ( _mildly embarrassed_ ) pose.  
  
“I always thought I looked good in a dress.”  
  
Kaneki teased, letting his tone fall into a sultry purr ( _one that always made Touka and Hide laugh, but got Koutarou’s attention very quickly_ ). His face was steadily turning red, though he couldn’t say he was the only one.  
  
Colour rose over his boyfriend’s neck and bare chest. Koutarou’s eyes narrowed and-  
  
Kaneki swallowed thickly at the heat he could see in those eyes. Koutarou’s lips parted ( _so enticingly…it always reminded Kaneki of that first time…_ ) and his tongue ran over them.  
  
“I really like having you in bed. **_Now._** Don’t take off the dress.”  
  
Koutarou demanded, a pleading note filling the last word. Kaneki went willingly, delighted as he took his favourite seat on his boyfriend’s hips, laughingly stating:  
  
“Maybe I should wear your clothes more often.”


End file.
